1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of controlling a printer that prints, a printer, and a printing system.
2. Related Art
Control systems in which a control device (host device) and a printing device (printer) communicate, and the printer prints as controlled by the control device, are known. See, for example, JP-A-2006-123318. Printers that have an operating unit operated by the user to cancel a print job, and cancel a print job in progress when the operating unit is operated, are also known.
There is a need in such printing devices that can cancel a print job in response to operation of an operating unit to efficiently inform the control device that the operating unit was operated.